This invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing electronic components.
Metal layers of titanium and tungsten are commonly used as barrier layers in electronic components. In particular, semiconductor components use these barrier layers to prevent metallic ions from diffusing into and contaminating the underlying semiconductor substrate. Hydrogen peroxide has been used to etch these barrier layers for over twenty-eight years. Many improvements have been made to the hydrogen peroxide etch process. However, the etch process is still difficult to control in certain situations.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method of etching metal layers to manufacture electronic components.